The invention relates to a portable toilet advertisement display system. More particularly, the invention relates to a system for creating a substantially cylindrical or semicylindrical advertisement space from a substantially rectangular prism shaped portable toilet.
Since companies began advertising their services, the advertising industry has sought new ways to reach potential consumers with advertising messages and slogans. In recent years, advertisers have found a few new advertising mediums, including the Internet, movie product placement, and even ads placed on movie screens prior to the movie start. However, the advertising industry is always seeking fresh media in which to advertise.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,005,277 to Sherron discloses a mounting system for providing advertisements on a telephone booth. U.S. Pat. No. 4,914,844 to Seery discloses a display attachment which allows an advertisement to be attached to a door. U.S. Pat. No. 4,458,455 to Tollstoff de Voss discloses a building set for the display of signs.
My prior U.S. Pat. No. 6,349,426 describes a portable toilet advertisement system which employs a portable toilet to create a new medium for advertisements. In particular the patent describes a cylindrical portable toilet housing which creates an effective advertising display upon what is otherwise xe2x80x9cwasted spacexe2x80x9d. This patent provides an effective solution for the production of new portable toilets which are constructed so as to accommodate such advertisements. However, considering the large number of portable toilets already in existence, this patent neglects the possibility of using these existing portable toilets for advertisment.
In addition, my prior U.S. Pat. No. D452,901 illustrates a portable toilet which is cylindrical in shape, and which can easily accommodate an advertisement on a much more pleasing shape than the conventional rectangular portable toilet.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,831,671 to Harding discloses a portable toilet cabana which has a shape similar to most conventional portable toilets, being substantially rectangular prism shaped, but having beveled corner surfaces"" which makes the portable toilet substantially octagonal. The present invention, as hereinafter described is well suited for use with this type of portable toilet housing.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.
It is an object of the invention to provide an effective advertisement display on a portable toilet housing and to enhance the appearance of the portable toilet housing. Accordingly, the present invention allows at least three panel assemblies to be attached to a portable toilet housing. The panels can bear an advertising message or simply a decorative image.
It is another object of the invention to allow advertisement display on an existing, substantially rectangular prism shaped, portable toilet housing. Accordingly, the present invention employs brackets which attach onto the existing portable toilet housing to allow the advertisement panel assemblies to be inserted therebetween.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an advertisement display in a semi-cylindrical presentation. Accordingly, the brackets are positioned and the advertising panel assemblies are sized so that the panels arc between the brackets so that adjacent panels together form a nearly continuous arc.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide an advertisement display which can be used to close a portable toilet to the public. Accordingly, three advertisement display panel assemblies are typically positioned across the three walls which do not have the entry door. A fourth advertisement panel assembly may be added to extend across the wall bearing the door, to create a complete cylinder which not only prevents access to the toilet door, but ever makes it uncertain where the door is located, and creates a substantially cylindrical advertisement medium which is particularly suitable for the advertisement of numerous products which are themselves cylindrically shaped.
It is yet a further object of the invention to provide an advertisement which can be easily changed. Accordingly, each advertisement panel assembly is held in place by six securing screws, and can bear different advertisements on each of its two sides. Thus, the advertisement panel assemblies can be easily removed, and xe2x80x9cflipped overxe2x80x9d to display an alternate advertisement.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide an advertisement that is attractive and highly visible. Accordingly, the T-brackets are preferably made of clear acrylic so as to minimize obscuring the edges of each advertising panel so that they together provide a continuous appearance. The advertisement panel assemblies may be backlit, by simply placing a light source on the outside walls of the portable toilet. Further, the advertisement panels extend substantially the height of the walls. Thus, when all four panels are in place, the system causes the portable toilet to simply look like a cylindrical advertisement displayxe2x80x94and not a portable toilet.
It is yet a still further object of the invention that several portable toilet housing can be placed side-by-side to produce a continuous mural. Accordingly, the advertisement can be broken into pieces, which are printed onto individual panels while compensating for the curvature of the panels when ultimately installed between the bracket assemblies. The individual panels are installed onto portable toilets which abut each other side by side. The resulting effect is a mural with a continuous image.
The invention is a advertising display system, for use with a portable toilet housing having four walls and four corners connecting the four walls. A bracket assembly is attached vertically along each corner. At least three panel assemblies are each selectively mounted between two of the bracket assemblies such that each panel assembly arcs outward to create a substantially semi-cylindrical configuration by the panel assembly which spans across one of the walls. Each panel assembly includes outer panels and a changeable printed sheet extending therebetween. Each bracket assembly includes a T-bracket which provides a space between the T-bracket and the corner of the portable toilet housing to secure one of the panel assemblies therebetween.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects the invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings. Attention is called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only. Variations are contemplated as being part of the invention, limited only by the scope of the claims.